04 Crimson Tears
Crimson Tears is episode 4 of Gensoumaden Saiyuki . Synopsis "Does the name Jien mean anything to you? No? Well me neither. But apparently to Gojyo and this chick, who gets off doing laundry, it means a lot. What, you ask. Hell, I don't know. They don't tell me nothing around here. All I know is this "need to know basis" for Goku is getting on my nerves." - Son Goku "God dude, quit your whining." - Sha Gojyo "I'm not whining!" - Son Goku While on the road again, the Sanzo Party gets a little distracted and Hakuryuu dumps the lot of them in a river. Shunrei, a girl near the river finds them and can't conceal her laughter. She invites the sopping wet Sanzo party back to her house for food and dry clothes. While she's out hanging clothes on the line, her friendly neighbor, Aunty Pan tells the boys about Shunrei's fiance, a demon named Jien that's been missing for some time. The name holds a special meaning for Gojyo. It is the same as his older half brother who has been missing since he was a kid. Gojyo talks to Shunrei and he manged to cheer her up. The next day, Shunrei overhears a conversation between her Aunty Pan and another man that a demon with silver hair attacked villagers in the field. She runs into the forest to search for them. Aunty Pan comes in and wakes up the boys telling them to go after her. When they find her, she is found by a gang of youkai. After some words are exchanged, the Sanzo Party planned to leave the demons be, but they ended up killing the youkai in the end. Shunrei, who fainted, wakes up to find that the Sanzo party have already set out on the road. She smiles, because she promised Gojyo she wouldn't cry anymore. Quotes *''"God, I wish you and I could just do this alone." - Genjo Sanzo'' to Hakkai *''"Oh, I move just like this all the time... in the bed." - Sha Gojyo'' *''"Don't patronize me. I don't have any secrets. Well not big ones anyway. Uh, okay, let's change the subject..." - Son Goku'' *''"Do you think there's something wrong with that (her fiance being a demon)? He was one of the most wonderful men I've ever met. Not a day goes by that I don't think of him. I believe in him... and I believe he'll come back to me. That's why I clean this empty room and wash clothes that no one wears. It's foolish, but it gives me hope. Do you understand?" - Shunrei'' to Gojyo *''"Come on, don't cry. You know it's not fair to turn on the tears like that... It makes me want to kiss you." - Sha Gojyo'' to Shunrei *''"Gojyo didn't have it easy. Not as a kid. All because he was born of mixed parentage from a father who's a demon and a human mother... Because most people believe that a child born from both demon and man will bring nothing but misfortune and pain." - Cho Hakkai to Goku'' *''"I'll take it as a compliment that you think my nose is so good, but no, I can't smell a thing." - Son Goku to Sanzo'' *''"You'd think I'd be used to women crying. I grew up with it. Mother, she was a river of tears and I, I was it's source. Maybe it wasn't just me. Maybe she just saw the shadow of the man she loved in me and the ghost of the woman that bore me. What kind of woman would try to kill her own son? Would the pain have ceased, would my death have stopped all those tears? Would they have stopped my brother's?" '' *''"Well done. We could have done better if we'd done it ourselves and, believe me, we wanted to." - Cho Hakkai '' *''"Thanks for being honest with me. You know, I hope the day will come soon when humans and demons... Well I would like things to be, someday, as they were, if not better. And if I had a child, he'd be happy, accepted." - Shunrei '' *''"So you want to see if the carpet matches the drapes, do ya? Sorry, guys. Only the best looking girls get to find that out." - Sha Gojyo '' *''"They know dear. I think they do know how you feel about them. They said they were on a journey to set things right, to return things to the way they once were, when we all lived together as one. The red haired one, he told me to tell you that Jien would come back to you someday." - Aunty Pan'' to Shunrei *''"Oh god, look at me...Nothing, it's just that... I'm glad Gojyo can't see me cry." - Shunrei'' *''"God, you never fail to disappoint me, you know that?" - Cho Hakkai. "And you know what, Hakkai? I hope I never do." - Sha Gojyo.'' *''"The world? What an insignificant part of the plan. Oh, I couldn't care less. What is the world compared to you, my beloved Gyumaoh? To have you returned to us again, that is my desire. And the world will be mine once your resurrection is complete. You can allow no one to get in my way. No one, not even those who call themselves gods. I believe I've made myself clear?" - Lady Gyokumen'' to Gyumaoh and Kougaiji Gallery 04-003.png|Clean Boys 04-005.png|Shunrei... Is that Goku's shirt? 04-006.png|Shunrei and Jien 04-008.png|flashback of Jien 04-011.png|Old Man 04-014.png|Flashback of Gojyo's mother 04-016.png|Silver Haired Youkai and Gang 04-017.png|Shunrei's Dream... Category:Gensoumaden Episodes